


From Father Christmas to Bridget

by marmota_b



Category: Swallows and Amazons - Arthur Ransome, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Father Christmas Letters - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Family, Gen, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmota_b/pseuds/marmota_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter Bridget received at Christmas one year</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Father Christmas to Bridget

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Christmas fun I once wrote, with love for some underappreciated characters...

_Noth Pole_

_23\. 12. 19--_

_Dear Bridget,_

_I am very sorry to inform you that I cannot fulfil all your wishes this year. My magic cannot affect the way other people behave; if it could, I would have stopped the goblins from stealing toys from my storage rooms a long time ago. Rest assured that your siblings love you and the reason they do not allow you into their adventures is because they love you. Adventures are, by their nature, sometimes dangerous. My old friend North Polar Bear would not let his nephews Paksu and Valkotukka fight with goblins either. (That they bombarded the goblin army with water bombs and bit the behind of every goblin that tried to sneak into the kitchens last time is a completely different matter; it just shows that those cubs won’t listen to anything you tell them to do.)_

_All the other gifts should be waiting for you there on Christmas Day. Your mother is a dear old friend of mine and I am sure she will take good care of them for you before you wake up._

_NPB, Paksu and Valkotukka send their greetings to all your family, and so do the elves. And I promise I will stop by your father’s ship and let him know._

_Love,_

_Father Christmas_

_P.S. GET SOME CHOKLIT BEFORE ROGER EATS IT ALL!!! NPB_

_P.P.S. But I made sure you would have lots this Christmas, so I do not think it is so important. FC_


End file.
